Only Human
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: And in that moment, right there, I was only human. I was what the rest of the world saw. I was just a normal seventeen year old boy, suddenly terrifed of being a father. Oneshot. Edward Meeting Nessie.


**I do not own Twilight :(**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

I finally gave into their annoying pleas and walked down the steps. Slower than any human would, every second debating whether or not to turn around and go back to Bella.

"Edward..." Esme breathed, the biggest smile I've ever seen running across her lips. "Come meet her." Her voice was gentle and careful. Scared she would say something I didn't like, or afraid I would reject her hopes of meeting the child.

Suddenly, Rosalie stood up, cradling something in her arms, though all I could see was bronze curls peeking out of a blue and pink blanket. I watched over her shoulder as the tiniest hand reached up to her face.

I saw what she did, then.

Me, looking incredulously at someone. The look on my face was amazed, but behind it I could see that I was frantic, and had to get back to whatever it was I was doing.

"Yes, that's him." Rosalie smiled, nodding her head at the small creature.

She slowly walked over to me. The child still covered up in the blanket, hiding from my view. She was also walking at human pace, though I felt the need to ask her to slow down.

Slowly, her arms out stretched, as if she wanted me to take the child from her.

_"Pft. Sure, none of us can hold her... But the second Edward comes down..." _I saw Emmett roll his eyes in the corner.

There was pure joy radiating off of Esme. I was waiting for her to break out in song and dance... But she tried with all of her might to stay still, though her smile she couldn't help.

I shook my head, taking a step away from her.

Very rarely I was scared. Not much frightened someone who was made of stone... But this tiny being in Rosalie's arms seemed to scare the living hell out of me.

She smiled encouragingly. "It's okay, Edward. She wants you."

For the first time in my immortal life... My arms were shaking. I've never, ever seen a vampire shake. Though, I've yet to see one become a father, either.

"Clam down." She whispered before gently laying the child in my arms.

"Will I hurt her?" I whispered, refusing to look down, scared that somehow I would drop her.

"You were married to a _human_." Emmett laughed.

"She's half of you, Edward, she's very strong, don't worry." Carlisle said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Esme folded her hands and nodded, the smile never fading.

My eyes, slower than they've ever moved, looked down, into my arms.

Suddenly, I couldn't remember how to breathe.... But I felt like I had to.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I couldn't even blink.

She looked just like me. My nose, lips, hair color, skin. But her eyes belong to Bella, that, I was thankful for. I couldn't imagine losing them forever.

The smallest smile filled her lips as she looked up at me. She was happy? I tired to read her mind, but before I could even remember how to, her arm reached up to my cheek.

She didn't flinch away from the cold, she seemed rather used to it.

Images flew around in my mind. The first was me, that incredulous look on my face again. The second was Carlisle, resting his hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyes brow and cocked my head to the side. "What are you trying to tell me?" I mused, unsure if she could understand me.

Other pictures flew through both of our minds. Most of them were of Carlisle, helping one of my siblings, or answering the door, making phone calls... Doing things that fathers do.

She then replaced Carlisle doing all of those things with myself.

My smile grew.

She was asking me if I was her father. "Yes." I whispered.

Then I felt happiness. _She _felt happiness. She wanted me to be her father.

I laughed, then. Shocked by my sudden comfort. "I'm happy, too." I said, holding her tighter to me, as if to say that she was mine. No one could dare take her from me.

And in that moment, right there, I was only human.

I was what the rest of the world saw. I was just a seventeen year old boy, still new to life, unsure of so much.

I was just a normal seventeen year old who fell head over heels in love with a normal seventeen year old girl... Just a seventeen year old with a big, complicated family... Just a seventeen year old who was new to this life, still trying to figure out what the world was all about....... I was just a seventeen year old boy who was suddenly terrified of being a father.

For the leagth of a human heart beat, thats what I was. Only human.

"I love you, Renesmee." I whispered, before gently kissing her forehead.


End file.
